Beer And Sephiroth Don't Mix
by Project122
Summary: What happens when Tifa gets an evil idea to get sephiroth drunk,read and find out based on a true story


Beer And Sephiroth Just Don't Mix  
based on a true story  
  
tifa has a plan to make poor ol sephy drunk  
as she sleeps vincent is going to wake her up for a fun filled day!  
  
  
The story begins  
  
  


tifa (tired): aawwwwwww i don't want to get up  
vincent: too bad you have to  
tifa:why?  
vincent: we have to go with your plan to get sephiroth drunk  
tifa:and get him in a dress and tape it heehee  
vincent:this will be great BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
tifa:your to damn loud  
5 min. later  
cloud: so um how are we gunna get him drunk?  
cait:simple first we wait till he comes over for the party then we have a drinking contest then we tell him he is a girl and we get him one of aeris's dresses and put it on him  
cid:this is going to kick @$$  
red 13: well thats that the party is at 5:30 pm  
barret:damn i can't wait till sephiroth gets drunk  
cid: jes for some $&^$&$& fun how about we make him watch pokemon too hahahaha  
cloud(thinking):hey i like pokemon  
cid sparks his morning sig: so what are we going to do untill the party  
yuffie: POKEMON  
cid: %^#%&$*& NO dukes of hazzard  
cait: both of those shows suck  
yuffie: pokemon does not suck::sniff::  
cid: do not dis the dukes you *&%%*% cat thing  
red 13: will you all shut up its annoying  
cait: lets watch shin-ra news  
yuffie and cloud:boring  
cid: oh well im sick of dukes they are sucking now  
all: yay  
Miyu: what the hell is up people?  
vincent: the group is fighting over what to do untill the party  
miyu: hey i know how about we play final fantasy 5  
cid: what the &$$& is that  
miyu: an old RPG before you guys   
yuffie: does it have cute animals  
miyu: hell no  
yuffie: damn im not playing  
cid: i want to see it, it might just kick some F&*%*&%* @$$  
Miyu: damn straight  
vincent: who is the best character?  
miyu: faris  
cid: he sounds cool  
miyu: heh heh  


miyu turns on the on the playstation  
Final Fantasy 5 starts up  
  


all: ooooo ahhhhhhh  
miyu: well lets start this bitch  
all:ok  
ff5 bartz:im going to check on him ok?  
ff5 reina and galuf:ok  
ff5 bartz:ohhhhhhhh::heart appears over his head::  
ff5 galuf and riena:what going on?  


galuf enters the room  


ff5 galuf:oh wow ::heart appears over his head::  
ff5 bartz and galuf: mumble mumble oh so gorgeous..Im excited!!  
ff5 riena: what are you guys talking about?  


end of scene  


all:hahahaahahahahahhahaahhahahahaahahahahahhahaahahahaahahahahahahaaahaahaahhahahahaahahaha  
miyu: i dont think we should play any more  
barret: oh god they like a guy heehee  
miyu: faris is a girl  
barret: oh  


5:30 pm bum bum bum* hack* *hack*  
Ding Dong  


miyu:welcome sephiroth  
sephiroth:where is the beer  
miyu: oh wow the GREAT SEPHIROTH wants beer  
sephiroth:f^&* YA I WANT SOME!!!!!!!  
miyu:bring on the beer tifa  
tifa:here you are sephiroth  


10 min. later  


sephiroth:holybigoly *hic*  
tifa: now is our chance  
aeris: here is what you get for killing me hahahahahhha  
vincent: i thought you were dead  
aeris: well im not ahahahahahah  
tifa:grrrrrr.....cloud is mine and why don't you stay dead  
cloud:there is no time for this   
  


barret strips sephiroth and he is wearing barney boxers heehheeh  
  


barret: give me the dress  
cloud:ok  


barret puts the dress on sephiroth  


sephiroth:i feel pretty  
cloud:ya your pretty....  
aeris:hmm....he looks good  
sephiroth:tralalalalala hmm. aeris lets go shopping::falls over::  
aeris:no sephiroth...  
cloud:why don't you goto bed heh heh?  
sephiroth:tralala im not going toooooo bed alalalllllaalalaallalaalalalala*konk*  
cid:shut the *%(%(* up  
sephiroth:holybigoly i must go shopping with aeris and tifa and yuffie and miyu tralalala  
yuffie and miyu:shopping eeeeeh*shudders*  
miyu and yuffie:we hate shopping it is gay  
cloud: ok miyu and yuffie i have the video camra cid bought  
miyu:and action  
sephiroth:blah blah hee hee im too sexy for my pants too sexy for my pants so sexy it huuuurrtss ssssss::passes out::  
all::hahhhaahahahah  
sephiroth: ::gets back up::holybigoly i want cheese  
  


jenova walks in or what ever she does  
  


jenova:sephiroth what did i tell you about getting drunk dammit boy im going to kick your @$$,come with me young man and where are the f$^* are your cothes   
sephiroth: but mom  
jenova:no buts cause im going to smack your sorry @$$ off  
::lucreacia appears::  
lucreacia:YOUR KID?HE IS MINE IM GOING TO KILL YOU   
jenova:ahhh!!  


to be continued  


cid:damn that was scary im glad she is not my mom  
miyu:damn straight  


The Real End  


  
  
  


i hoped you liked this short but dumb fic and i know all these great people are trademarks of squaresoft but miyu is me so not her so bye bye send me email at Hmmdaggy@aol.com i would love comments and i will be writing the next one soon if 1 person e-mails me about them liking it  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
